Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 012
＋ = ドラゴン | romaji = Sanso Purasu Suiso Ikōru Wōtā Doragon | japanese translated = Oxygen + Hydrogen = H²O Dragon | episode number = 12 | japanese air date = December 22, 2004 | english air date = October 26, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Formula for Success", known as "Oxygen + Hydrogen = H²O Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 2004 and in the United States on October 26, 2005. Summary In gym class, the Slifer Red students are playing baseball against the Ra Yellow students. Jaden Yuki is up to bat, and can win the game if he hits a home run. Bastion Misawa arrives and apologizes for being late, and the Ra team agrees to put him in the game as a fresh pitcher. He states that he's done all the calculations, and knows how Jaden will hit. He throws three pitches, and strikes Jaden out. Later, Jaden pitches for his team, and intentionally walks three batters in order to pitch against Bastion, even though they already had two outs. Bastion hits the ball, and it flies out of the arena, and hits Dr. Crowler in the head, who was walking nearby. He is not angry, but intends to use Bastion as a means to defeat Jaden, since Chazz Princeton has been unable to. In class, Chazz sits, and orders someone to bring him a drink. Another Obelisk Blue informs him that his seat has been moved. Crowler arrives, and reveals that Chazz will Duel Bastion tomorrow, and if he loses, the two will be switch dorms. The class laughs at him, and Chazz runs from the room. At the Ra dorm, Bastion reveals to Jaden and Syrus Truesdale the roots of his baseball skills. He'd written equations on his bat, and actually based his pitches and hits on mathematical processes. After Syrus asks Bastion what their "penalty game" is, Bastion invites them inside, where equations are written all over the walls of the room. He asks that they help him with the "Big Bang of all these stars" (i.e. paint over the equations). Jaden is painting over the ceiling, and slips on the ladder, dropping his brush onto Syrus' head. He retaliates by throwing an entire bucket of white paint at Jaden, but Jaden dodges, and it hits Bastion instead. Bastion hits Jaden with a paint-saturated rag, and the three begin to assault one another further. When they're done, they go for dinner at the Ra meal hall. Bastion reveals that Crowler is going to let him take a dorm change test, and Jaden and Syrus congratulate him, with them both remembering his Duel at the entrance exams. At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Chazz talks with his brothers, Slade and Jagger via a video phone call. They reiterate their plan - Chazz must become the top in the Duel Monsters world, and with his brothers already at the top of the political and financial world, they would together be able to control most of the world. Chazz looks out his window, and sees Bastion heading towards the Slifer dorm with Syrus and Jaden. He realizes that this would mean Bastion's room would be empty. At the Slifer dorm, as Jaden and Bastion are sleeping in bed together and snoring in unison, Chumley asks Syrus why Bastion is sleeping here. Syrus explains that since Bastion's room is freshly painted, he has nowhere to sleep for the night. The next morning, Ms. Dorothy knocks on Jaden's door, and tells him that there are cards strewn across the water by the docks. Jaden, Syrus and Bastion rush there, and they realize that it's Bastion's Deck, seeing both "Vorse Raider" and "Ring of Destruction", which he used during his entrance exam. Bastion comments that it was careless of him to leave it in his desk (which was moved outside into the hallway of the Ra dorm while his room was painted). His promotion exam is supposed to start very soon, and Jaden questions how he'll Duel. Bastion arrives at the Duel field with Jaden and Syrus in tow. Dr. Crowler comments that Bastion is late, but upon seeing Chazz there, Jaden accuses him of tossing Bastion's Deck into the ocean. Chazz denies it, but Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale arrive, with the former stating that she was nearby and had witnessed Chazz throw the cards in. Chazz counters by saying there's no proof that they weren't simply his own cards (despite lying, it is revealed later on in the series that Chazz also has copies of "Ring of Destruction"Yu-Gi-Oh! GX episode 24: The New Chazz and "Vorse Raider"Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx episode 126: Return of The Sacred Beasts in his deck). Regardless, Bastion opens his jacket to reveal that he keeps six Decks on him at all times - one for each Attribute. He selects one, and the Duel begins. Chazz Summons "Chthonian Soldier" and Sets a card. Bastion Summons and attacks with "Hydrogeddon", dealing 400 damage to Chazz, but "Chthonian Soldier's" effect inflicts and equal amount to Bastion. However, since "Hydrogeddon" destroys a monster by battle, Bastion may Summon another copy from his Deck. He uses it attack directly before ending his turn. Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", Special Summoning "Chthonian Soldier" from his Graveyard, before playing "Inferno Reckless Summon", which lets both players Special Summon monsters from their Decks with the same name as the ones on the field. Chazz Summons two more "Chthonian Soldiers", while Bastion Summons a third "Hydrogeddon". Chazz then equips one of his monsters with "Chthonian Alliance", which increases its ATK to 3600 - an 800 ATK boost for each card of the same name as the equipped monster. He attacks and destroys a "Hydrogeddon", inflicting 2000 damage. Bastion Summons "Oxygeddon" and uses it to attack one of the weaker "Chthonian Soldiers", reducing the stronger one's ATK by 800. He then uses a "Hydrogeddon" to destroy the other weaker "Chthonian Soldier", reducing the stronger one to 2000 ATK. However, their effects still deal an equal amount of Battle Damage to Bastion as well. He Sets a card to end his turn. Chazz Tributes his "Chthonian Soldier" and discards his hand to Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator", whose ATK increases to 3400 - a 200 ATK boost for each monster Bastion controls. He attacks, which would win him the Duel, but Bastion activates his face-down "Amorphous Barrier", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase, since he controlled at least three monsters. Bastion begins his turn, activating "Bonding - H2O" to Tribute his three monsters and Special Summon "Water Dragon". With two less monsters on Bastion's field, "Infernal Incinerator's" ATK decreases by 400. The effect of "Water Dragon" also reduces the ATK of all FIRE and Pyro-Type monsters to 0, and "Infernal Incinerator" falls under the former category. An attack from "Water Dragon" finishes the Duel with Bastion's victory. Afterwards, Bastion reveals that he was sure that it was his cards that Chazz dumped in the water. He takes out his "Vorse Raider" card, on which he had written an equation. It's still there, and he states that there's only one card in the world scribbled on like that. Crowler welcomes him to Obelisk Blue, but Bastion declines, stating he doesn't intend to enter Blue until he feels like he's the best Duelist among the first-year students - and he believes that to do that, he needs to beat Jaden, who eagerly suggests they Duel right away. Bastion declines this as well, saying his six Decks are prototypes and that he needs to build a seventh Deck for Jaden's Deck - after filling his walls with equations once more. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Chazz Princeton '''Turn 1: Chazz' Chazz draws "Chthonian Soldier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Bastion Bastion draws "Hydrogeddon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Hydrogeddon" attacks and destroys "Chthonian Soldier" (Chazz: 4000 → 3600 LP). Since "Chthonian Soldier" was destroyed by an attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Bastion equal to the Battle Damage Chazz took (Bastion: 4000 → 3600 LP). Since "Hydrogeddon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Bastion to Special Summon another "Hydrogeddon" (1600/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. The newly Summoned "Hydrogeddon" attacks directly (Chazz: 3600 → 2000 LP). Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Chthonian Soldier" (1200/1400) in Attack Position. As Chazz Special Summoned a monster with 1500 or less ATK, he activates "Inferno Reckless Summon" to Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the Special Summoned monster from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. After that, Bastion must select one monster he controls and Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the selected monster from his hand, Deck or Graveyard. Chazz Special Summons two more "Chthonian Soldiers" (1200/1400 each) from his Deck in Attack Position while Bastion selects his "Hydrogeddon" for the effect of "Inferno Reckless Summon" and Special Summons a third "Hydrogeddon" (1600/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Chthonian Alliance", equipping it to "Chthonian Soldier" and increasing its ATK by 800 for each monster with the same name as the equipped monster. There are three ("Chthonian Soldier": 1200 → 3600 ATK). The equipped "Chthonian Soldier" attacks and destroys a "Hydrogeddon" (Bastion: 3600 → 1600 LP). Turn 4: Bastion Bastion draws "Oxygeddon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/800) in Attack Position. "Oxygeddon" attacks and destroys one of the weaker "Chthonian Soldiers" (Chazz: 2000 → 1400 LP) ("Chthonian Soldier": 3600 → 2800 ATK). The effect of "Chthonian Soldier" activates (Bastion: 1600 → 1000 LP). One "Hydrogeddon" then attacks and destroys the remaining weaker "Chthonian Soldier" (Chazz: 1400 → 1000 LP) ("Chthonian Soldier": 2800 → 2000 ATK). The effect of "Chthonian Soldier" activates (Bastion: 1000 → 600 LP). Since the "Chthonian Soldier" Special Summoned via "Call of the Haunted" was destroyed, "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed too. Bastion Sets a card. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Tributes "Chthonian Soldier" and discards all the cards in his hand to Tribute Summon "Infernal Incinerator" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Infernal Incinerator", it gains 200 ATK for every monster Bastion controls. Bastion has three ("Infernal Incinerator": 2800 → 3400 ATK). "Infernal Incinerator" attacks "Hydrogeddon", but Bastion activates his face-down "Amorphous Barrier" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase as he controls three or more monsters. Turn 6: Bastion Bastion draws "Bonding - H2O" and subsequently activates it to Tribute his two "Hydrogeddons" and one "Oxygeddon" to Special Summon "Water Dragon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position ("Infernal Incinerator": 3400 → 3000 ATK). Due to the effect of "Water Dragon", the ATK of all FIRE and Pyro-Type monsters become 0 ("Infernal Incinerator": 3000 → 0 ATK). "Water Dragon" attacks and destroys "Infernal Incinerator" (Chazz: 1000 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations *In the original, Misawa arrives and tells his baseball team that he was late because he was busy rebuilding his Deck. In the dub, he says he was deep in "attack point quantum mechanics". *The dub replaces the "Magical Scientist" shown in the water with "Spirit Caller". *In the original, the equations on the walls are Schrödinger's Cat, Avogadro's Law, and a formula that Misawa describes as "if the wind blows, a bucketmaker prospers". In the dub, he simply says that each wall is for Trap, Spell and Monster Cards, respectively. *In the original, there was a sequence where Bastion explained what each of his six Element Decks can do. For each Deck that he explains about, the kanji for that Element is shown. This entire sequence was removed in the dub. *In the original, Manjoume makes a comment that Misawa will be burned by his "flames of malice". Correctly assuming that Manjoume has FIRE and/or Pyro-Type monsters in his Deck, Misawa selects his WATER Deck to counteract this. In the dub, he just appears to randomly select it. *In the original, Chazz suggests that Crowler expel the loser of the duel. This is cut from the dub. Instead, Chazz leaves out of spite. References Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes